There are a variety of different types of receptacles used for stud and receptacle assemblies particularly of the well known type known as quarter turn fasteners. In that type of structure generally a helical slot is commonly provided in the stud member and a cam follower or cross bar is mounted in the receptacle so that when one is rotated with respect to the other the bar will follow the slot between the open and closed position. To accommodate the axial movement of the bar as it follows the cam slot, a spring means is provided on the receptacle or stud.
It has been common practice to mount a separate spring element within the receptacle along with a separate cam follower or cross bar. Manufacturing procedures require that the receptacle housing or body be formed separately along with the spring and cam follower elements. This is true whether the cam follower and spring are one or two pieces. The parts are then assembled to form a receptacle assembly for engagement with a stud member having a spiral cam slot formed therein. Examples of the development of this type of construction as the art has progressed through the years appear in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,347,675; 2,443,309; 2,499,574; 2,513,553; 2,527,408; 2,585,241; Re 24,028; 3,535,752; 3,656,466; 3,827,110; 3,861,004; 3,874,041; 3,943,611; and 3,975,804.
To accommodate assembly of a multi-piece receptacle, it is necessary that sufficient space be provided to facilitate the installation. Also, a number of different manufacturing steps are required since the components are formed separately. Another difficulty that arises is to make certain during assembly that the spring and cam follower are properly and strongly mounted so that they can accommodate the required forces applied to the assembly both in respect to a tension force and a torsion load.